Raised to Be Prince
by Ruler of Mice
Summary: Born into slavery, raised as royalty, a boy is chosen to spark a revolution in his own family. His actions lead him on a path to destruction, chaos, and romance of no return. He was raised to be Prince not King. SLASH. SSxHP.
1. Into the Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

Well, its my first story for a long time. I just wanted to do this story for a long time. **It does contain YAOI**. So run away from the story is you don't like it.**SSxHP**

A boy born into slavery...

He was raised as royalty...

Chosen to lead the people into the light...

Chosen to bring down the king himself...

Unwillingly falls in love...

And finds himself not as a man

But as the chosen leader of all

Mankind

_14 years earlier..._

"Mother! They're coming! We must hide!" A young girl ran up the dirt filled streets to her mother, who held a child to her chest. Her mother turned pale and heard the marching coming towards the houses. She turned to her daughter.

"Get your father now!" She saw her daughter nod and run off to the factory where her father worked. The woman ran into the house and began taking all the clothes of her little one. Hastily, she grabbed a paper and began scribbling down a note. Hearing the marches coming closer, she worked even faster.

"Lily, what is it?" Her husband came up to her with their daughter. His blue eyes were filled with concern. She held the baby up to him and she cried out.

"They are coming for us! We must hide him now!" Lily took up the clothes and ran outside with her husband. Their daughter came behind and grabbed her brother in his room.

"We have to go to our hiding place, Oliver." Oliver nodded and ran off in the opposite direction his parents had gone.

The King was pacing up and down his courtyard, biting his thumb anxiously. He looked up to see his wife shaking her head.

"You shouldn't be worrying. You know that your soldiers will get them." She said calmly, putting an arm to her husband's arm. He shook his head.

"Yes, but I'm sure they'll try to hide from us. It will not be easy to get them." He replied, walking to the pool of water. His wife followed behind, her creme colored robes dancing in the wind.

"You must be calm about this. Here, watch your son." She said, handing him their blond haired son. He smiled slightly as he watched his son play with a piece of cloth.

"He will be a great King one day."

Lily ran even faster as she heard the soldiers yell in anger as they found the house empty. Her husband ran behind her, making sure no one followed them. His wand was ready at hand.

"James, where shall we hide him?" Lily stopped in front of the King's palace, her chest rapidly going up and down. James searched the palace courtyard's and saw the soldiers coming from behind him. He grabbed the baby and kissed him while Lily did the same.

"Hide him near the bushes. Maybe a servant will pick him up." James said as he ran towards the soldiers. Lily nodded and placed the baby down in the brush near the courtyard. She felt the tears swell in her eyes.

"No one knows about you, my dear Harry. I have told no one I was with child. Grow up as a strong man and someday we'll meet again. Goodbye my love. Until we meet again." She kissed the baby's forehead and left the crying baby to meet her husband.

The King was playing with his son when the soldiers came in, their black capes covering their bodies.

"King Lucius, we have the Potters now. Their two children are not to be found. What shall we do with them?" The King's advisor asked, his pallid mask covering his eyes. Lucius smirked and walked over to his advisor.

"Good job Severus. I think you will do a good job with them. There shall be no traces left of them anywhere." Lucius replied, walking over to his son. Severus bowed in gratitude.

"Thank you, my dear King."

The King's wife was walking in the bushes of the courtyard when she heard a baby's crying. She had a solider help her find the cause of the noise. She came up upon a baby hidden in the bush. She picked him up and soothed his crying. She turned to look at his features.

The baby had jet black hair and deep pools of green eyes. His skin was much darker than her own pale skin. She smiled at the baby and walked over the King.

"I have found this baby in the meadows. Shall we keep him as our own?" She asked, holding the baby to him. He frowned slightly and looked upon the little boy.

"What shall everyone think? He may be of muggle descent, Narcissa." Lucious replied, looking warily at the child.

"I shall call him as my own. No one would dare contradict the Queen, would they?" Narcissa said, her obsidian eyes lamenting the future deaths of any nonbelievers. Lucius smirked and brought his wife close to him.

"Then, what shall we name him?" He asked, staring at the baby with a bit of pride.

"He seems to be Sal. I think that name will fit him well."

"Look Draco, you have a little brother." Lucius said, pointing at Sal. Draco made a face of disgust but said nothing.

"Welcome to the royal family, Sal."

_14 years later..._

"Draco, you think we're allowed to do this?" Sal asked, holding his broom. Draco smirked and pushed his blond hair back.

"Well, if you're that scared..." Draco trailed off. Sal growled.

"I'm not. Here, lets go already. Whoever races across the city first wins." Sal said, readying his broom. Draco smirked and took off his silk black robe. He grabbed his personalized broom stick from the wall and got on.

"Whoever loses will be the other's slave for a week." Draco said already starting the race. Sal yelled out and started to race off behind Draco.

"You'll be sorry!"

"You destroyed half the city, not to mention the front palace. What were you thinking!" Lucius yelled out, his two sons in front of him. Draco had his head down in shame. Sal stepped in front of him.

"We were just playing. I mean, its my fault. I didn't mean for this to happen. Draco just wanted to stop me." Sal explained, desperately trying to convince his father.

"Sal, I know you are trying to protect Draco, but you cannot understand. Draco is the future King of this city. If he is to rule as a King, he must drop this childish attitude now. As for you Draco, I am sorely disappointed." Lucius said, his cold blue eyes staring at Draco. Sal dropped his head and stared at Draco out of the corner of his eyes.

"Father, please I was only..." Draco was cut short.

"Sal, will you please leave? I must speak with my son." Lucius said with suppressed anger. Sal sighed and walked away with one last look at Draco.

Sal walked into his grand room, looking at the magical artifacts he had won, collected, and been given over the years. The room was almost the size of a third of a football field. Sometimes, it made him tired just to walk across it. Sighing, Sal walked over to his mirror and looked at his image.

_You cannot understand...Draco is the future King of this city..._

The words had stung him slightly. It hurt him that his brother was to be the King and he could never be. He could never understand the pressures that was put on Draco. He could not even understand why he looked so different from his own brother. His jet black hair was too messy and out of place to be Draco's fine blond hair that seemed to never be messy. His bright green eyes stood out too much to be compared to Draco's icy blue eyes. His body was too lean and gangly to be Draco's well built and toned body.

Everything about Sal was too out of place. He felt as though sometimes he wasn't even Draco's younger brother. Yes, he could have anything he wanted. Women, money, possessions, whatever he wanted was granted. Sal could not ask for anything more.

Yet, he wanted to be part of his family. He wanted to be something more than just the Prince of his father's city. He wanted to be Draco. He wanted to have the chance to be King.

"Sal, are you in there?" Sal turned from the mirror and heard his mother call from outside. For a second, Sal did not want to speak with her. He did not want to deal with anyone, but he knew his father would punish him if he found out.

"Yes, I am here, mother." He called, placing himself on his leather couch. She entered with an air of royalty, something Sal could not achieve himself. His mother had long blond hair tied up in an intricate bun. A crown was nestled neatly on her head. Her eyes were dark and seemed to always lament on something. She was a thin woman and was praised for her beauty.

"What bothers you, my son?" She said, sitting next to him. He laid on his back, staring at the angel painted wall. It depicted angels and demons fighting each other, the picture moving violently. He sighed.

"I do not understand why I am so different. Father is so hard on Draco and never on me. I cannot understand why." Sal said, placing a hand to cover his eyes.

"Your father is only being hard on Draco because he wants Draco to be a great King. Only a great King can rule a great city." She said, gently placing her hand on his knee.

"You have yet o explain to me why I never get any punishment." Sal countered, annoyed slightly at the avoidance of the question.

"You are not the future King and that is the whole truth. You are the Prince." She said simply. Sal winced from her bluntness. It was the truth but it hurt him to know that his mother would say that.

"Then my problems are fixed. Thank you mother. I want to go into the city now." Sal said, waiting for his mother to leave.

"We still love you." She said as she left. He felt the tears sting his eyes.

He was a Prince, and Draco was a King. There was no fine line between them.

There was a world between them.

Please review. I hope its good. I took the story of Moses (a biblical character) and took it as a HP story. So, I thought I would have fun. Yeah I know, maybe Voldemort shouldn't been the King, but I thought that he wouldn't like ever take in a baby. So...Yeah, this story is OOC. So, sorry. Please review if you like.


	2. Talk

  
Oh brother I can't, I can't get through   
I've been trying hard to reach you, cause I don't know what to do   
Oh brother I can't believe it's true   
I'm so scared about the future and I wanna talk to you   
Oh I wanna talk to you   
You can take a picture of something you see   
In the future where will I be?   
You can climb a ladder up to the sun   
Or write a song nobody has sung   
Or do something that's never been done 

Are you lost or incomplete?   
Do you feel like a puzzle, you can't find your missing piece?   
Tell me how do you feel?   
Well I feel like they're talking in a language I don't speak   
And they're talking it to me 

Talk by Coldplay in their most recent album, _X&Y_

The young prince stood outside the palace walls, watching the stars twinkle and the moon brightened the city of his father, the king. Of course, it was never to be his city. Draco had the most honorable position of future king and Sal well he was just a poster boy for the royal family.

And even then, he wasn't even the best poster boy.

Draco had been beaten severely as his punishment. Sal knew he wouldn't see a mark on his brother's face for the royal family had other methods of beating people. Sal shuddered at the thought. His brother had retained most of his pride and walked out of their father's study, not limping despite the pain in his legs. Only once had Sal been beaten, and that was to show him his place.

Sitting on the stone steps, Sal looked upon the city. The city was named Azure for its always-bright azure skies. Sal could not remember a day when it was stormy, or even raining. On the outskirts of the city, it rained constantly, giving the city its source of food. The city was considered highly advanced due to its computer-based core. Most of everything was run on computers, because of the high ratio of muggles and squibs.

Of course, even though the city was advanced, the people were not. The pure bloods to be exact. The royal family was made of only pure bloods and the kings were only to marry pure blood women. Sal was not sure that he would marry any _woman_ out of love. He didn't exactly seem interested in women as he did as in other men. He would never tell anyone besides Draco, who felt the same as he did.

_"When I'm king, I'll change the rules around here." Draco said, pushing his blond hair back. Harry snorted and threw a pillow at Draco. Dodging it swiftly, Draco glared at his younger brother._

_"What was that for?" Draco asked, his teen voice cracking. Sal wiped his eyes of the tears from laughter._

_"You think you can change tradition? This has been tradition for centuries, more than millennia, and you think you can change it. Don't be ridiculous." Sal sneered halfheartedly. Harry didn't want to be mean to Draco, but Draco was thinking too dangerously. _

_"I am future king and everyone will have to follow my orders. Or else." Draco's ice blue eyes were tinged in something malicious and Sal couldn't help but grin. He loved his brother more than anything else in the world._

Sal was shook out of his reverie when he heard footsteps behind him. Getting up quickly, Sal wiped his clothes of the invisible dirt. A prince, even if it wasn't future-king-to-be prince, had to look pristine. Looking up with his bright green eyes, he met a pair of cold hard obsidian eyes. Sal was taken aback by the sudden appearance of his father's right hand man: Severus Snape.

"Prince Sal, I am honored to meet you here." Severus said, bowing slightly. Sal nodded his head and looked upon Severus.

Even when he was young, Sal was surprised by how much he looked up to Severus. His father, Lucius, had trusted Severus with his own life. Or to be truthful, Lucius has trusted Severus with everything. Sal could not think of even one person who came to Severus' status, even the king's own wife and sons. Severus had an air that not even Draco could produce on his best day. Sal was infatuated with Severus' power in the kingdom.

"Why are you here?" Sal asked, slightly annoyed at the intrusion. Sal swore he could've saw a small smirk on Severus' face, but it disappeared the next second to be replaced by a scowl.

"Draco wishes to see you. Though, I can already guess why." Severus said, a shadow of a smirk etched on his expression. Sal blanched slightly, then felt bright color seep into his cheeks. Severus had once caught Draco and Sal in a rather compromising situation. Sal had hated Severus for that.

_Draco sat on the edge of the bed, fixing his long, blond hair. Sal sat on the floor, watching the picture above him. Their room was a sanctuary for the two of them. Whenever the kingdom and all of its responsibilities were too much, they would come here and rest. _

_They did more than just rest, sometimes. And that was when Severus had caught them. They were just wrestling each other, for it took out some stress, but when Severus entered, the situation looked more than that of just wrestling._

_"Um…we were just…" Sal muttered, trailing off. Severus had a big smirk on his face and for the next six months, enjoyed the constant punishment of the two princes under their father._

"I'll be there." Sal said, pushing past Severus. Sal did not wish to speak with Severus anymore. Severus was just a nuisance to Draco and Sal. Severus shrugged it off and watched as the young prince stalked off into the darkness of the palace walls.

Another piece of furniture flew across the room as Draco tried to hit his target. It was un-princely but, not unentertaining. Sal scurried around the room, screaming out apologies while he dodged furniture. Draco had a glass lamp in his hand when their mother, Narcissa entered. She observed the scene: Draco looking quite disheveled and Sal cowering on the floor, holding his hands above his head. She raised an eyebrow slightly and continued to stare at them.

"Mother, I was just practicing my…throwing skills." Draco said, putting the lamp back on its table softly. Sal got up quickly and nodded in agreement.

"I see. So, I can see your brother is your target." Narcissa commented. Draco put on a slight simper and Sal just stood there, avoiding his mother's obsidian eyes. Her brother, Severus, had the exact same eyes as her.

"Have the house elves clean this up. Your father wishes to see you both." Narcissa said simply, walking out of the room swiftly. Draco stared at Sal and vice versa.

"You got me in trouble again!" And again, the furniture began to fly.

The palace hallways were dark and empty. The cool marble floor was cleaned earlier that day. Draco and Sal could hear their footsteps echo in the hallways. Sal carried a slight cut on his forehead when the glass lamp collided with his head. The nurses had fussed over Sal for almost a half hour before they let him visit his father.

"Father is going to be furious when he sees us like this." Draco said. Trying to fix his immaculate hair. Sal couldn't help but laugh.

"You think father will be furious over how your hair looks. I think he'll be angry when he sees how late we are." Sal replied, staring back at Draco with his bright green eyes. Draco shrugged it off and continued with his activities. Sal sighed heavily, and couldn't help but fix some of his clothes.

"You don't have to feel sorry for me, you know." Draco said, his voice echoing in the dim hallway. It seemed to go on and on. Sal averted his gaze to the ceiling.

"Its not fair. You always get the blame even when they know I did it. Don't you feel angry?" Sal said as he stopped and watched Draco in front of him.

"There's nothing I can do." Draco said simply, turning to Sal, his blue eyes showing sadness and defeat. Sal understood at that moment. Draco had to accept his fate, even if he didn't want to be king. Draco wanted a normal life, but it was impossible. He would either have to die, or be forced to be king. Sal gave Draco a slight smile. Sal wanted to be Draco, and Draco wanted to be him.

"I think we'll be late. Father will kill us." Sal replied.

Well, sorry for the long time...I had a writer's block...And right now, I'm annoyed because I had to do this twice..argh... I am glad my reviewers like the story so far. I can assure you that I am making the story much different from the ending of the Prince of Egypt. I also felt bad for the King...But, it won't be a happy ending...heehee I have nothing much to say anymore. Just keep reviewing and I hope to see you guys soon. REVIEW! Thanks 


	3. The News

Draco looked at this brother and partner in crime and grinned cheekily. No matter what their problems were, Draco could always count on Sal to take everything in stride. With his brother by his side, Draco felt as though he could rule even the world.

"Why are you grinning? We're about to get a lashing!" Sal wasn't annoyed while he asked this, but he did wonder what was going inside Draco's head sometimes. The blond youth looked ahead of him and sighed.

"I think I've had too many beatings." Draco laughed and said no more as they reached the end of the grand hall. The servants bowed deeply and averted their eyes to the floor. Sal thought them pathetic creatures because they were forced to treat their fellow humans as gods, but accepted it as bad luck.

"Open the door, slaves." Draco barely gave the servants a second glance and waited impatiently as the servants struggled to pry open the iron doors. As soon as the doors opened, the two princes brushed brusquely past the servants and entered their father's chambers.

Inside, the room was decorated in the kingdom's colors, silver and black. The room was big enough fit a hundred people comfortably and the floors were a slick black marble, shining with cleanliness. In the style of the rich and blessed, the bed was covered in fur blankets taken from the skin of wolves and other carnivorous creatures roaming the countryside. Their father was sitting at his favorite armchair, a gift from the king of a faraway country that neither Draco nor Sal bothered to remember. He was reading some minor documents and simply motioned for the boys to sit by the fireplace near his right.

"Evening father." The boys piped up. They knew that they had to respect their father because he had earned that respect through his just ruling of the kingdom.

"Sons, I have sent for you because I have very good news for you." The older blond put his documents on the nearby table and crossed his legs. The boys gave each other a look of suspicion, both thinking the same thing: _Is this good for us or good for dad?_

"As you know, Severus is my right hand man and I know him to be an intelligent army commander…" The king took in a deep breath and allowed a brief smile to appear on his normally stony face.

"So I have arranged for you two to train in Callisto with Severus as your teacher." The king finished and waited for the youths' reactions.

Draco and Sal suppressed a boyish yell and instead allowed themselves to show a grin that stretched ear to ear. Callisto was every Azure boy's dream and now, the dream was becoming a reality for the princes.

The city of Callisto lay on the out regions of the vast kingdom and while Azure was the main city, Callisto was the biggest. The city was renowned for its army training and extensive weaponry factory. The two princes would be allowed to roam the base and become trained in the deadliest army arts. A boy of Azure would have to pass through hoops of fire and ice to even be considered for the Callisto training camp.

"Father, I don't know where to begin…"

"I just want to say personally, that I…"

The boys blabbered their appreciation and their father simply smiled with pride. He knew his boys would come back as highly trained army men who would be ready to take the kingdom to new heights. He had already commanded Severus to not be lenient and to be, if possible, even tougher on his sons. They needed to grow into serious leaders.

"You leave in one week and you will return in four years. Of course, you will be back for vacations and special celebrations, but don't expect a four year vacation." Lucius was sure the boys were too excited to hear a word of anything he said so he sent them on their way. With a heart full of pride, he went to bed that night and rested peacefully.

Sal and Draco nearly exploded with excitement as they returned to their rooms. They bothered the servants all night, ordering all kinds of deserts and refreshments and celebrated rambunctiously.

"Can you believe it? Callisto, a city filled with adventures just waiting to be started." Draco sat on his luxurious king bed and took another bite of his ripened mango. Sal shared his grin and grabbed another bunch of grapes from the grand bowl sitting on the table.

"When we come back, no one's even gonna recognize us. We're gonna be tough army men ready to kick ass." Sal was just imagining his body transforming into that of a trained army soldier, ready to fight for his kingdom. He laid on his back and sighed.

"I wonder how Severus will be with us though. I hope he doesn't get in our way." Draco pondered out loud. He felt a grape bounce of his forehead and he glared at his soon-to-be-dead brother.

"If he gets in our way, you know we'll find a way out of it." Sal managed to say before being attacked by his brother.

And thus they spent the remainder of their week before training in Callisto; simply enjoying the last days of their young teen years.


End file.
